1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a backlight module.
2. Description of Related Art
In order to achieve uniform illumination, microstructures are disposed on reflective plates of most of the general backlight modules. The light-emitting direction of such microstructures is generally perpendicular to the tangent planes of the light guide plates so as to optimize the illumination of flat-type backlight modules. However, for a curved backlight module, uneven brightness tends to occur on both sides of the backlight module as viewed along the orthogonal direction when the microstructures are included. The reason is that the light-emitting direction of such type of microstructures is still perpendicular to the tangent plane of the light guide plate.